


i couldn't resisit

by aspenxlor



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Finds Out, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Shirbert, fluffy fluff, not really but its the 1800s, scandalous, working with dr ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxlor/pseuds/aspenxlor
Summary: Gilbert comes home after a long day at Dr. Ward’s and collapses into Anne’s arms, not realizing they have companyOrThe one where everyone is surprised but swoons over Anne and Gil
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	i couldn't resisit

**Author's Note:**

> my motto is "write at 3 am, edit in the morning" and i live by that  
> anyway i wrote this at 3am so enjoy 
> 
> prompt (shortened): its the summer after their first year of college and the whole gang hanging out at the Gibert's house and he comes home from a long day and collapses into Anne's arms and everyone's very surprized but also thinks its adorable

Summer had finally arrived and they were all free from their first year at Queens or in Gilbert’s case, U of T. Unfortunately for Gilbert though, he was not as free as he wished he could be. He was finishing up his fifth day at Dr. Ward’s office who was kind enough to offer Gilbert a summer job. Granted, it wasn’t as glorious as the curly-haired boy had expected. Instead of working on patients and learning all kinds of new medicines and procedures that he hadn’t gained knowledge of during his studies in Toronto, he had spent the last week cleaning out desk drawers, dealing with used tools, and sweeping out the place between patients. 

He had had one interesting day in which a patient came in because of a deep cut on his leg, much like the one that had gained Moody a battle scar of sorts, and while Dr. Ward was gathering supplies to deal with it, Gilbert had shared what the Mi’kmaq healing woman had taught him and he told Dr. Ward about using willow bark as a painkiller and honey to seal the wound. Dr. Ward had been hesitant at first but eventually complied when Gilbert assured him that it had worked great. There wasn’t any willow bark available to them, but Dr. Ward had Gilbert go into the break room and fetch the honey that he conveniently brought for lunch that day. Dr. Ward was amazed at how well the honey had worked and instructed Gilbert to bring some from his farm the next day. 

Today was much blander. Gilbert was basically doing Winnie’s job at this point. Winnie... It was weird being there without her but Gilbert was honestly relieved she had decided to stay in Paris. He couldn’t even fathom how awkward it would be to have to see her every day and then go home to his beloved redhead. Speaking of his Anne, it was just about time for him to head home and see her once again. Her..and the rest of his scholarly friends, he remembered. Bash had been kind enough to allow them to have the house to themselves and go into town for the night with Delly (very much against Ms. Lynde’s complaints of it being “utterly scandalous” but let’s be honest here, Bash is the most laid back “parent” there is). Gilbert finished organizing the last folder for the say, informed Dr. Ward he was leaving for the day, and headed out the door. It turned out Gilbert was just in time for the tainted so he hopped right on and started his short journey home. 

Back at the Lacroix/Blythe (and let’s be honest here Shirley-Cuthbert) household, things were going alright, though things had died down since the whole gang wasn’t there yet. “When is Gilbert going to get here?” Moody complained.

Anne rolled her eyes, this was the third time he’s asked that question in the past 10 minutes. “Like I said before he should be here soon. I bet he’s getting off the train as we speak.” Right on cue, the door handle turned and the door swung open and an exhausted-looking Gilbert Blythe stumbled in the doorway and everyone erupted, shouting his name at his arrival “Gilbert!” It took him right back to the day he had first met Anne. That day in the woods little 15 year old Gilbert had no idea would change his life forever. Or maybe he did. He had known from the moment he saw her that he wanted- no needed her to be a part of his life. He never understood why everyone had been so cruel to her in her early days in Avonlea. She had done nothing to them except be different and have an open mind. Gilbert had felt like other than Diana, he was the only one who didn’t see anything wrong with her because like he’d said on that first day “I don’t care where she’s from, a cute girl is a cute girl.” and it was that same day he learned she was so much more than just a cute girl. She read with such passion and emotion, two words that came up later, when she had finally forgiven him for his, as she described it, horrible, unforgivable, unspeakable action when she had asked on a Sunday about fertility of all things. It was probably the most awkward conversation of his life, but Anne just being there made it worth it.

Speaking of Anne and the others, he should probably regain consciousness and join in whatever activities had been planned out for the night, even though he was completely exhausted. 

He dropped his doctor’s bag on the ground by his shoes and slumped over to his fiery redhead Baux and collapsed into her arms, which by instinct wrapped around him, both of them forgetting the audience they had until they looked up to see mostly astonished looks, along with Diana’s smirking face. Gilbert’s eyes went wide and he leaned his head backward to look up at Anne sitting behind him. “We haven’t told them yet have we, Carrots?”

“We have not, my dear,” Anne said. They had both agreed to tell everyone together, except for Diana of course who had the luxury to have a front-row seat to the beginning of their relationship, but she was also to thank for it, along with Winnifred. 

Gilbert sighed in despair, “Do we have to?”

“I think we do at this point because they’re all staring at us” Anne scrunched up her nose in the way Gilbert loved and nodded.

“You guys do realize we’re all standing right here and we’ve heard your entire conversation right?” Josie questioned. 

Gilbert lifted his head and glared at her “Yes we do Josephine one moment please.” He leaned his head back again, paused for a moment before pressing a small peck onto Anne’s lips, followed by gasps and dropped jaws from everyone in the group including the redhead in question. There was a long silence during which Diana and Anne made eye-contact many times and it took all of their energy to not break out into a fit of giggles. It was Jane who eventually broke the silence. 

“You two are so lucky Ms. Lynde isn’t here right now. You’d be the talk of the town before dawn.”

“Yeah honestly Blythe, I never really took you for someone who throws propriety out the window,” Charlie added. 

“I really don’t see the big deal, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong unless,” he gasped then turned and looked at Ruby, “She might be pregnant!” That gained him a laugh from the group, them all remembering Ruby’s breakdown at their dance lesson, thinking just simply touching a boy would impregnate her. The same dance lesson during which Gilbert realized he loved Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. 

“Besides, it's a lot like any of this is something we haven’t done before,” he said, smirking (a lot).

“Gilbert John Blythe!” Anne said, smacking his arm, hard, but not as hard as a slate she once hit him with you might recall. It was followed by even more gasps and glances at each other, much like that one fall day many years ago. Diana stared at her bosom friend, mouth fully dropped open. 

“Alright despite that scandalous conversation and actions, I think they all deserve an explanation as to how this,” she gestured to the two of them, still inseparable, “happened.”

"You knew?!" Tillie asked.

“Of course I knew! I was there for one, and I’m basically the reason it happened.” Diana went on to explain her “heroism”, as she described it, and how she scolded Gilbert on the train for being completely oblivious and told him about Anne’s letter and how much she loved him. This was met by Anne hiding behind Gilbert and nuzzling herself into his back, declaring she was going to die of embarrassment and reminded Diana of the fact that that note was private.

“The only thing I didn’t understand was how Anne knew besides that fact that Gilbert was the most obvious person on the planet.” People nodded and hummed in agreement. “But she explained to me that it was actually Winefred of all people who informed her that Gilbert too was madly in love. 

“Winefred?” Ruby was confused, as was everyone else, “Winefred as in the woman Gilbert was going to marry Winefred?”

“Do you know another one?” Anne said. Ruby shook her head “I ran into her while I was adventuring around Charlottetown my first day at Queens. She asked me if I was trying to gloat and I was confused, obviously, because at that point we had all assumed she and Gil were engaged, so I just told her that I hoped she and Gilbert had a wonderful life together. It was her turn to be bewildered, and that’s when she explained to me that Gilbert had come to her to break things off because of me. She said she told him to not tell a soul for two weeks, so she could figure things out, so that’s why we didn’t know.”

“Wow..I’m surprised she took it so well,” Jane said, “Oh! Speaking of Winefred, Prissy is going to college in Paris now, and apparently they’re roommates!”

“Really? How are they getting along?”

The rest of the night went on like that, everyone just talking and telling stories. It was almost as if they were right back in the schoolhouse playing some silly game in the backroom. Oh and of course the night was filled with a certain redhead, freckled girl and certain curly-haired boy with hazel eyes flirting and being so utterly adorable that the others had to take a moment sometimes and just swoon. Especially when they both fell asleep after their long days, arms wrapped around each other and heads resting on each other’s shoulders. The others let themselves out at that point and when Bash got home the next morning, you can be sure he did a little victory dance with Delly.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it! i hope you enjoyed that
> 
> if you did please leave some kudos and comments they always make my day
> 
> also go give me some more prompts on my story "awae prompts"   
> or come chat with my on tumblr @annaxlor


End file.
